steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MarySP/Czy na pewno neutralni S2 ODC 13
Uwagi Oto kochani przed ostatni odcinek mojej serii, długi jak na moje ostatnie ;-; . Ostatni odc kończący serię pojawi się przed 12 lutego, więc się szykujcie. I przepraszam za długą przerwę ale jestem leniem co zwleka ze wszystkim Fabuła Awen wyszła z sali treningowej, usłyszała kroki za sobą, obróciła się. Przecież mógłby to być jakiś zdrajca, który chciałby zgładzić ostatnią nadzieję raju. Awen była już gotowa by rozpocząć atak. Z krzaków wyskoczyła wysoka postać, okazało się, że to tylko Kasumi -Kasi? Zdziwiła się Awen -co ty tam robisz? Różowy klejnot wstał i otrzepał ubranie -chciałam cię wystraszyć ale ty jesteś za dobra Z krzaków wyszła też Obsi -cześć Awen, wiedziałaś, że Zir u nas była Zapytała się cicho Obsydian -nie, ale była też u mnie. Nie wiedziałam, że jest na lewej stronie -no bo nie jest Awen nie miała co powiedzieć -to jak przekroczyła granicę? -umie latać i wgl Zielona chwilkę pomyślała -wiecie co? Skoro ona może, to my też. Tylko… Gdzie jest najmniej pilnowana cześć granicy Kasumi podskoczyła -ja wiem, raz kredy to byłam zamknięto granicę, żeby sprawdzić straż graniczną, ale ja chciałam przechodzić na obie strony i znalazłam czuły punkt, chodźcie… N. Szafir usiadła na fotelu i patrzyła na BPR -hej szafir Zapytała się jej Zir -jak ty widzisz świat przez tą grzywkę? Szafir myślała chwilę nawet mogła zadziałać u niej kirokineza ale po chwili odpowiedziała -to też zagadka dla mnie, może po prostu widzę trochę inaczej BPR wniknęła w rozmowę -tu widzisz zupełnie inaczej Zaśmiała się. Zir znowu chciała zadać pytanie ale wyleciało jej to z głowy. Po chwili Szafir zaczęła mówić -przypomniało mi się jak ja Turkus i Ma… -nie ! BPR jej przetrwała, -nie będziesz mi tu mówić o twoich relacjach z nimi, teraz jest teraz skupiamy się tylko no przyszłości Poinformowała poważnie BPR. N. Szafir spuściła głowę -mogłam to przewidzieć… Szepnęła do siebie Szafirka. Zir usiadła obok arystokratki i ją przytuliła Awen usadziła się obok Kasumi i Obsydian -to która z nas pobiegnie Zapytała się Obsydian -ale o co chodzi? Zapytała się Awen -No bo to trochę niewygodne przebiegnąć przez granicę w trójkę, można pozbawić dwóch z na fizycznej formy i wtedy przebiec Awen przytaknęła -to ja pobiegnę Zielony klejnot uśmiechnął się i pozbawił fizycznej formy Kasi i Obsi, po czym wzięła ich kamienie. Awenturyn wyskoczyła z krzaków i rozejrzała się czy żaden gwardian by tą drogą czasami nie przechodził. Teren był wolny, Awen użyła spiżu i przeturlała się na drugą stronę. Kamienie jej towarzyszek nie zregenerowały się jeszcze. Awenturyn ruszyła w stronę domu, szkła przez wioskę ukrywając się. Wiadomo było, że dom znajduje się na obu stronach lecz Awen nie chciała ryzykować rzadko w nim bywała, drugą rzeczą było to, że przy domu często stała straż i pilnowała czy żaden intruz nie chciał by czasami się włamać i wykraść pilne wiadomości albo skorpiona BLR. Awenturyn musiała wejść do domu z innej strony, zielona obmyślała jak ominąć straż i wejść do domu przecież z tyłu nie na drzwi, ale są okna. Gdy zielona przyszła pod dom, przemienienie obok straży było już zabawą, Awen skradała się za budynek, próbowała być niedostrzeżona przez gwardię, powoli stąpała po wilgotnej glebie. Każda gałązka mogła wydać dźwięk, który by „zbudził” znudzoną straż. Gdy już była tuż pod oknem pokoju BPR zregenerowała się Obsydian. -serio? Szepnęła do siebie Awen. -nie możesz się zregenerować dwie minuty później? Obsydian nic nie powiedziała i wspięła się do okna, Awen próbowała się wspiąć tak szybko jak jej znajoma, lecz zrozumiała, że nie może tego zrobić ze względu na jej umiejętności. Była półtorej metra od okna, nagle zza niego wychyliła się Obsi i machnęła do Awen ręką i poprosiła o kamień jej przyjaciółki. Awenturyn rzuciła Obsydian różowy klejnot i dalej wchodziła nagle chwyciły ją duże ręce i wciągnęły do pomieszczenia. Była to Tanzanit. -dzięki emmm… Niebieski klejnot położył rękę na ramieniu Awen -to drobiazg Powiedziała Tanzanit po czym się rozłączyła. Nikogo nie było w pokoju Prawej Ręki, no chyba, że roztocza kurzu ale były za małe by je zobaczyć, dla tych żyjątek ta planeta była idealna do życia, lecz mieszkańcy wiedzieli, że mogą one zaszkodzić wielu pacjentom, pokój był też ciemny dlatego Awen postanowiła rozświetlić mrok swoim kamieniem -wygląda to cringe Opisała sytuację Kasumi. Oko Awenturyn też się świeciło i rzeczywiście nie wyglądało normalnie -mniejsza o to, wyjdźmy z tego pokoju Zdenerwowała się Awen po czym poświęciła po pomieszczeniu szukając drzwi. Po chwili znalazła, tego czego szukała i pociągnęła za klamkę BPR wyczuła 3 obce postacie -Zir, Szafirko wyczuwam klejnoty, są na górze Zir poderwała się, i wyleciała na górę już gotowa by uderzyć intruzów, lecz się powstrzymała bo zobaczyła znajomą twarz -Awen? Co ty tu robisz? Uspokoiła się Zir, po chwili po schodach wbiegła BPR. Na jej twarzy wymalowało się zdziwienie. -myślałam, że to rebelianci chcący mi lub innym zrobić Awenturyn machnęła obojętnie ręką -przysięgam to tylko z tobą pogadać Kwarc dodał po chwili. Prawa Ręka przytaknęła i wzięła Awen na parter. Szafir siedziała w tym miejscu co zwykle wyglądała na zamyśloną, lecz nic się z nią nie działo (chodzi o kirokinezę). Wojowniczka usiadła obok arystokratki i wypatrzyła się w BPR -chciałabym nauczyć się przywoływać broń Powiedziała Awen. Prawa Ręka przytaknęła i chwilę myślała -muszę ci znaleźć dobrego psychologa Po zamyśleniu powiedziała, Awenturyn wstała -ale na co mi ten psycholog? Powiedziała z pretensjami Zielona -to, że nie umiesz przywoływać broni, może świadczyć o słabej psychice oraz umiejscowieniu klejnotu- -czyli to psycholog wyjmie mi kamień z oka? Zapytała się sarkastycznie Awen - zobaczysz jak z tym będzie, na razie wracaj do na lewą stronę, jutro wyśle Zir do ciebie. Awen ucieszyła się, miała już wyjść ale przypomniała sobie o jej kompanach, które jej towarzyszyły jej przez całą długą drogę do domu szanownych sióstr -a co zrobimy z Kasumi i Obsydian? Zapytała się Awenturyn, na jej odpowiedź przyszła odpowiedzieć jej „siostra” i zarazem przyjaciółka, Zircon. -zostaną tu, jak będą chciały Różowa Cyrkonia je z chęcią odniesie na miejsce Zir szturchnęła BPR -prawda rąsiu BPR spocona jak by była na jakiejś ważnej rozmowie z najwyższym diamentem przytaknęła i odsunęła okno, którym Awen „włamała się” do mieszkania. Zielona wyskoczyła i szybko popędziła w stronę niestrzeżonego odcinka granicy. Próbowała być jak najciszej lecz suche liście były najwyraźniej dla niej wrogami. Na szczęście w tych miejscach żyły jakieś zwierzątka w które Awen mogła się przeobrazić w razie nakrycia jej. Nagle nasza bohaterka przypomniała sobie, że ma ćwiczyć zmianę kształtu i, że krócej jej zleci ucieczka. Gdy rozmawiała z BLR, ta powiedziała jej o zielonych lisopodobnych ssakach, których kolorystyka podobna jest do roślin rosnących tam wśród różnej palety kolorów, znalazł się też kolor naszej Awenturyn. Zielona skupiła się i zaczęła powoli zmieniać kształt, po kilku minutach osiągnęła swój cel, była tym liskiem. Zwierzątko wyszło zza krzaków i rozejrzało. Ten kawałek granicy pilnowało ponad 7 strażników, ale pod postacią tego liska nic jej nie groziło. Awen stawiała łapkę po łapce, nagle usłyszała miły głos za sobą -zgubiłeś się? Lis się odwrócił i ujrzał wysoką strażniczkę, miała poszarpane ciemne włosy sięgające wyżej niż ramiona, jej skóra była trochę jaśniejsza od włosów, na jej twarzy namalowane dwa paski na nosie. Nieznajoma była ubrana w tradycyjny strój dla straży lewej strony; zielona bluzka, trochę ciemniejsze, luźne spodnie z wyszytym na nich sercem, kozaczki wyżej niż kostki i metalowe ochraniacze na ramionach. -przeniosę cię do lasku, tam będzie twoja rodzina Dodała bursztyn podnosząc Awen -jesteś lekka jak na dorosłego lisa Awen czekała aż tylko nieznajoma ją położy, żeby mogła uciec. Liczyła sekundy, by szybciej zleciało, lecz i tak było dość długo a Awen bała się o swoją fizyczną formę. Po kilku minutach strażniczka położyła Awen na ziemi -myślę, że dotrzesz do norki Bursztynka pogłaskała lisa i odeszła patrząc się na stworzenie. Gdy nieznajoma sobie poszła Awenturyn szybko przemieniła się w siebie, miała bliżej do wioski więc zamiast biec mogła iść spokojnie, lecz bojąc się o czas truchtała do wioski. Dotarcie do celu zajęło jej dość krótki czas, za 4 minuty była już w wiosce. Miejsce było puste, do zachodzie słońca mało kto chciał chodzić po tym „miasteczku” mimo iż po zmroku jest wyjątkowo piękne we wszystkich domach i domkach światła się świeciły dość słabo, oświetlając miejsce i nadając mu takiego małego uroku. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest BLR, ale przeczuwała, że obmyśla coś z głową straży, dlatego postanowiła odwiedzić bazę straży, Lewa Ręka mówiła Awenturyn o tym miejscu, nie znajdowało się one na planecie, trzeba było użyć teleporteru do dostania się tam, przecież w tych urządzeniach są kody których trzeba użyć by się teleportować z powodu bezpieczeństwa. Kody mają najczęściej pięć bądź sześć, lecz do siedziby gwardii trzeba było wpisać 10 znaków. Zielona podeszła do teleportu, wzięła do rąk klawiaturę i wpisała następujący kod 8uJ20*s4H1 (którego swoją drogą musiała wkuwać). Nastąpił wtedy teleport, Awen znalazła się w lekko rozświetlonym pomieszczeniu, lecz slyszala głosy więc poszła do przodu za głosem, po kilku krokach omal nie oślepiło ją światło wydobywające się z wielkich lamp. Zielona zasłoniła oczy lecz po chwili przyzwyczaiła się do nadmiernego oświetlenia. Zdołała już widzieć normalnie, więc oprócz lamp widziała piękne murale i płaskorzeźby na ścianach, nie zapalony żyrandol, który wisiał pod sufitem i sięgał aż do stołu, przy którym siedziała BLR i ważne osobistości ze straży, większość się przekrzykiwała i nie można było zrozumieć co dokładnie omawiają, nagle BLR wstała i walnęła pięścią w stół aż żyrandol się poruszył. Nastała cisza -chciałabym jako głowa planety wypowiedzieć się a nie szlochać waszych gorzkich żali. Wtedy Awenturyn zobaczyła tą radykalną stronę BLR, mimo iż dba o planetę, jej mieszkańców i gości, umie być surowa. Lewa ujrzała Awen. -zaraz wrócę Powiedziała BLR i wprowadziła Awenturyn z pokoju na korytarz. -co ty tu robisz? Zdziwiła się BLR -chciałam się z tobą spotkać.. I… -to nie znaczy, że masz przerywać konferencję! BLR krzyknęła ze zdenerwowaniem -dla mnie wygląda to targ BLR się zaśmiała -masz w sumie rację, po co przyszłaś? -chciałabym przywołać broń! Lewa ręka na chwilę przycichła -A.. A.. Ale jak to? Potrzebny do tego jest psycholog, a oni są tylko na prawej stronie -no o to właśnie o to mi chodzi, mogłabyś otworzyć granicę i nie tam wpuścić albo mogłabyś wziąć psychologa do nas BLR znowu się zdenerwowała -nie wykluczone! Będziesz walczyć zrobioną bronią, nie zamierzam otwierać granicy! Awen odsunęła się od BLR -dobrze to znajdę inne rozwiązanie Zielony klejnot poszedł w stronę teleportera, BLR poszła dalej kontynuować naradę. Awenturyn znowu zamierzała odwiedzić BPR i poinformować o próbie przekonania jej siostry. Musiała znowu przebyć te drogę do domu, lecz miała dzisiaj trening, więc postanowiła zrobić to szybko po treningu. Po kilku żmudnych godzinach ustaleń, BLR wyszła z konferencji, była bardzo zadowolona z nowych zasad ze strażą. Bardzo chciała zawiadomić o tym wszystkich, ale najpierw swoją siostrę. Po przeteleportowaniu się szła brzegiem granicy stawiając nogę za nogą po między granicami, gdy nagle dotarła do domu chciała wykrzyczeć dobrą nowinę na głos ale jeszcze się powstrzymała. Na parterze była tylko Szafir, więc BLR postanowiła do niej zagadać -hej Szafir… Lewa zaczęła mówić -...jest BPR? Szafirka po krótkiej ciszy wzięła wdech i chciała coś powiedzieć ale się powstrzymała -Szafir? Gdyby BLR nie miała dobrego humoru nawrzeszczała by na Szafirkę, więc próbowała ją zmusić do odpowiedzi inaczej -powiedz, nic jej ani tobie nie zrobię Szafirka wstała i wyszła na górę -nie zostawiaj mnie tu, ja się tylko pytam BLR usiadła na krześle po czasie zaczęła się na nim bujać, gdy nagle przewróciła się z powodu huku, który zatrząsł ziemią. Zaciekawiona źródłem tego zjawiska Lewa Ręka wyszła z domu, ogłosiła straży przerwę i poszła za dom, skąd prawdopodobnie dobiegł hałas. Była tam Różowa Cyrkonia, która po otrzepaniu się z kurzu i pyłku rozłączyła się. -było lepiej niż zazwyczaj Ucieszyła się Zir, BPR tylko przytaknęła. BLR przyłapała je lecz zamiast odwołać swojej zasady przybiegła do BPR i ją przytuliła. -co się stało? Stoisz przecież na prawej stronie? Zdziwiła się BPR -czyżbyś łamała własne zasady? Dodała do tego Zir. BLR zaśmiała się po czym jeszcze ze śmiechem w głosie oznajmiła, że otwarła granicę, po to by Awenturyn mogłaby uczyć się przywoływać broń. BPR słysząc tą wiadomość też się bardzo ucieszyła po czym poszła szukać Awen z swoją siostrą Postacie Awenturyn Zircon BPR BLR Różowa Cyrkonia Nieznana Szafir Kasumi Obsydian Inne Bursztyny Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni?